Everything's Gonna Be Alright
by Mrs.ElijahGoldsworthy6
Summary: Clare and Eli are still going strong after the incident with her old mentor Asher. the couple has managed to pick back up where they were before, but as you know no relationship are perfect.
1. After the musical

After that intense kiss Clare and Eli had at the musical they decided  
that they wanted to go back to Eli's house to hang out, cuddle, and  
maybe watch a movie. Clare wasn't sure at first considering she had  
just told the raven haired boy about the nude pictures she was going  
to put on Asher's computer to get revenge. So she dreaded the moment  
that he would possibly bring it up in one of their late night  
conversations.  
As the adorable couple cuddled on Eli's bed under his black comforter  
Clare couldn't help but be distracted by the thoughts that she almost  
actually put nude photos of herself out for the world to see. She  
shifted away from her boyfriend and turned towards the wall hoping  
that Eli wouldn't notice her getting emotional and starting to tear  
up. Unfortunately he noticed.  
"Clare what's wrong?"He asked in towards the curly haired girls back.  
"Nothing Eli, I'm fine. Don't worry about it!"She snapped unknowingly  
while wiping away the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks.  
Obviously he could tell she was lying but that didn't stop him from  
pulling her on top of him so he could see her face and talk about what  
had happened.  
"Baby you know you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you Clare." He  
whispered so only she could here even though they were the only ones  
in the house.  
"I just feel so stupid Eli. How could I think that putting nude  
pictures on my old mentor's computer would solve things?" she asked  
trying to hold in the body shaking cries that threatened to reveal  
themselves. He slowly wrapped one of his arms around her waist and  
turned her face towards his with the other.  
"It was an impulsive decision that you thankfully didn't go through  
with. I mean I'm the only one who's aloud to see that much of u. Not  
some pervert that sexually harassed you." the agitated boy under her  
spat not at her but at the idea of HIM touching her. Feeling ashamed  
she turned her head and finally just let herself brake down and sob  
into Eli's chest. He silently wrapped both arms around and turned them  
so they were sideways facing each other.  
"Look at me." He said in a hushed tone. She slowly looked in those  
all too familiar green eyes.  
"Now close those beautiful blue eyes for me babe and keep them closed  
until I tell you to open them" Before listening to what he had told  
her to do she looked at him as if she was asking 'what are you going  
to do that I need to close my eyes for?' after not getting an answer  
to her silent question she slowly closed her eyes and put her head  
back on his pillow. Eli slowly crawled on top of her and started by  
gently kissing her lips but gradually the kiss became more heated.  
Clare reached up so one hand was on his bicep and the other tangled in  
his super soft black hair. She lightly tugged and he softly groaned  
then accidentally ground his hip into hers. Clare gasped and her eyes  
snapped open in shock.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Clare I didn't mean to." Eli quickly said as  
he rolled off of Clare.  
"Babe, it ok." She said trying to not burst out laughing at how  
worried he was. He quickly turned away so she wouldn't be able to see  
how embarrassed he really was.  
"Let's just stop no matter how bad I want to do this with you I really  
can't right now." Eli quickly got back under the blanket and turned  
away so Clare hopefully wouldn't notice the bump that had started  
tenting out the front of his pant after the whole situation. Clare was  
still lying in the same position in shock from what had just happened  
and Eli's little nervous outburst. She knew one thing for sure and it  
was that she definitely liked what had just happened between the two  
of them but she didn't want to seem like a needy teenager and beg for  
him to do it again. Clare turned on her side when she realized that  
her boyfriend had turned away from her.  
"Eli why did you turn away from me?" she pouted towards his back. The  
only answer she got from him was a small shrug and then nothing.  
Frustrated she climbed over Eli and laid in front of him so they were  
actually facing each other. As she started scooting closer to him, he  
brought his hands up and grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't get any  
closer than she already was.  
"Eli. What the hell?" Clare asked as she looked straight into his eyes.


	2. calm and cute

Eli blushed embarrassed by the fact that even if he wanted to pull her close he couldn't because of the "issue" that he had down below. Clare then tried to tangle her legs with his but then he just moved away completely. He looked back into Clare's eyes and what he saw nearly broke his heart. There was his girlfriend with a look of rejection spread across her face.

"Eli. Why do you keep pushing me away? I don't even wanna do anything like "that" anymore I just wanna cuddle and talk and maybe kiss but nothing more, but apparently I'm not good enough to even do that with you." Clare said in an annoyed tone. Eli knows that she isn't one who takes rejection easily especially when it comes to just being close to the person she truly loves. She slowly slumped back down so her face was buried in the pillow.

"Clare?..." once she heard him whisper her name she shot her head up hoping that just maybe he was ready to talk about whatever was suddenly bothering him.

"I'm so sorry baby." He mumbled into her neck as he pulled her close forgetting about the problem that started this whole situation.

"Why?" she simply asked. He could feel himself starting blush as he realized he would have to tell her the truth.

"Ummmm well you see when we were… u know making out I got ummm kind of excited and I didn't want you to find out but know your finding out so I feel even more stupid than before. Gahh I guess I should have just let you find out instead of having this pointless argument and I'm ju….." to shut him up from his nervous ranting Clare just reached over, grabbed his face, and started kissing him. The kiss wasn't anything to heated it was more of just a loving way to get him to be quiet. All too soon she pulled away.

"You're forgiven Eli." She whispered.

"Now let's cuddle I'm tired. Ok?" Eli pulled Clare so they could be as close as possible.

Waking up next to Eli was one of Clare's favorite things to do. Especially if it involved his arms around her waist and her face in the crook of his neck. She slowly rolled so she was more on top of him instead of against his side. She wasn't trying to do anything sexual she just wanted to get closer to her boyfriend in a more comforting way. Out of impulse he tightened his grip on her and then fell back into his deep sleep. Clare giggled and lightly started placing open mouthed kisses on his neck in attempt to wake him up without having to actually talk.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked in with his voice sounding scratchier because it is the morning.

"Nothing, just trying to wake you up babe." She replied back still leaving kisses up and down his neck. After she was aware that he was more awake than before she sat up more and gave him a simple peck on the lips before rolling off of him to lay flat on her back next to him.

"Well it worked. " He said with a chuckle before getting up and putting on a shirt.

"Are you hungry?" Clare nodded while lazily getting out from under the warm blanket so she could walk downstairs. They entered the kitchen and Clare went to go sit at the kitchen counter while Eli started making coffee and getting two bowls out so they could eat cereal. He poured their coffee and cereal slid Clare hers while walking around to sit next to her.

"Sooo what do you want to do today?" Eli awkwardly said trying to break the silence that had settled between them.

"I don't know. What are my options?" she shrugged as she replied.

"Well we could go to the mall or the movies." He said thinking of the two options he had just given her regretting the first one afterwards.

"Let's go to the movies!" Clare excitedly said surprising Eli with her answer.

"Ok well we are going to have to find something to do before then because it's only nine in the morning. Unless you want to just chill here for awhile before the movie. By the way what movie do you want to see anyways?" She looked up when she noticed that he was asking her a question and shrugged her shoulders.

"We should just wait till like 1:30 and then when we get to the theatre we could see what good movies are even playing there since we don't know and are too lazy to check." Eli nodded and then went to go put their dirty dishes in the sink. They walked to the couch in the living room and Clare went to go lay down on the couch while Eli went to get a blanket out of the hallway closet. He shut the closet door quietly as If he was trying not to disturb the calm mood they had going since this morning when they woke up.

He walked over to the couch and laid down next to Clare on his side so he could wrap his arms around her waist without making the position awkwardly painful for the two. She cuddled into his chest as they enjoyed the quietness of the cute moment they were sharing while no one was around to ruin it. They both soon realized how tired they actually were from staying up late the night before and then waking up early when they didn't have to because of it being a weekend. Not wanting to fall asleep Clare reached behind her back and gently grabbed one of Eli's hand so she could distract herself by playing with his fingers. He hesitantly looked up into her eyes with a curious expression but quickly shook it off when he realized that Clare was just being her normal self.


	3. forgetting about the movies

**sorry for not updating in a couple of days. i have been having some family problems lately and i didnt want to write a depressing chapter for you guys. but anyways here it is chapter three.**

Time went by faster than they both expected so when Clare picked up her phone and realized it was already 1:50, 20 minutes after they originally wanted to leave. She showed Eli the time and he shrugged looking into her eyes as he held onto her.

"Maybe we just shouldn't go to the movies. We could just stay here and hang out. I will even go to the store and buy us ice cream and junk food. Cause honestly I would rather stay here with you then go sit in the dark with strangers." Eli explained. She looked around thinking about what she wanted to do. Eli had a point I mean sitting in the dark with strangers is definitely something she didn't want to do.

"Ok that's fine with me. Do you wanna go to the video store and get a couple movies?" she suggested. He nodded and nuzzled his face into her neck. Clare giggled at the feeling of his hair against her neck and face.

"Later." He replied and lifted her up and set Clare down on top of him so she was straddling his waist.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Clare looked down at Eli as she asked the question. Instead of answering her, he just kept his eyes closed and his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She sighed and then started thinking of whatever random thoughts came to mind. She smirked as an idea pooped into her head. Clare looked at his face to see that he still had his eyes closed with a calm relaxed smile on his face. She smiled to herself happy that her plan to tease Eli would most likely work. She relaxed and let her body mold to his with her legs still on both sides of his waist. Next she subtly but surely ground her hips right onto his. Eli didn't really think anything of it but then she did it again. He opened his eyes and gave her a questioning stare before he lay back down and got comfortable again. Clare waited a few minutes and then slowly did it again but harder this time causing Eli's body to respond in ways he wished they didn't. She did it again but this time looking Eli right in the eye as she did so to see what his facial reaction would be to what she was doing. After she had done it the fourth time, she had noticed that Eli was biting his lip as if he was holding in a moan.

"Claarrreee." He moaned out as she moved her hips once again. She turned her head away from his as she blushed and then it hit her, she realized the effect the grinding was having on her too. Clare was about to stop all together but Eli didn't like that idea and grabbed her hips and flipped them over so he was now on top. He leaned down and kissed Clare's soft pink lips as he started moving his hips so he was thrusting right over "area". She brought one hand up to the back of his head and kissed him with more force while gently pulling his hair. She gasped as the friction was slowly bringing her to an end. As Eli thrust again she moved her hips to meet his.

"Holy shit! Please don't stop Eli." Clare exclaimed as she was getting closer and closer to finishing.

"Ugh… don't worry I won't baby." He promised as he was getting closer to the edge also. With one more move of his hips Clare came and Eli did too shortly after. Eli collapsed on top of Clare as the after math of what just happened sunk in. That was the farthest they have ever gone with each other so everything was so new for the couple. Eli rolled over so he wasn't putting all his weight on Clare anymore. He sluggishly got up, went to his dresser, got some sweatpants and boxers, and awkwardly walked to the bathroom to change. Clare lay there in bliss still coming down from what just happened.

"Ummm well that was amazing but unexpected." Eli said as he came out of the bathroom and walked back over to the bed to cuddle with Clare.

"Yeah…" she slowly replied as she cuddled into his side. They both were somewhat tired so lying in bed together sounded fucking amazing at the moment. He pulled the big blanket over them as they started having a lazy conversation with each other.

"I love you Eli." Clare whispered as she slowly started tracing different shapes on his bare chest under the blanket. He then looked down into her eyes.

"I love you too blue eyes." He replied back using the cute nickname he had given her awhile back. She smiled contently and d went back to tracing shapes on his chest while he was gently rubbing the exposed skin of her hip in a soothing way. With that she fell into a deep sleep and Eli did slowly after.


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry this isn't a new chapter but I have absolutely no idea of what I should write next. Soo if you guys have any ideas of what should happen next review or PM and tell me. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
